How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol
by heisdeadinside
Summary: the title says it all. baekyeol / chanbaek / nc / canon
1. Chapter 1

**How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol**

 **Title:** How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol

 **Author:** heisdeadinside

 **Pairing:** chanbaek / baekyeol

 **Summary:** The title says it all

* * *

Chapter 1

Baekhyun terlihat sangat frustasi, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan yang ia tempati bersama Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatnya terlihat frustasi seperti ini adalah. 1) Dia akan ikut serta membintangi drama musikal. 2) Ada scene dimana Baekhyun harus melakukan adegan ciuman. 3) Terdapat masalah pada poin nomor dua.

Baekhyun yang menurut wikipedia:

Byun Baek-hyun (Hangul: 변백현), yang lebih dikenal dengan Baekhyun adalah lead vocalist dari EXO-K. Lahir pada 6 Mei 1992, yang berarti saat ini berumur 26 tahun.

.

.

Tidak pernah berciuman dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

.

.

Hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahah.

Dia memang payah.

Snorts

Baekhyun menggumam memikirkan adegan ciuman tersebut bagaimana kalau adegan ciumannya terlihat jelek, aneh, kaku karenanya? Karena kurangnya pengalaman dengan hal itu? Bla bla bla

Drama musikal.

Adegan ciuman.

Holy shit.

Baekhyun panik!

Ia membaringkan punggung kecilnya di atas kasur asrama, tidur terlentang dan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar. Masalah itu terus berlarian kesana-kemari di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Hey Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.

Dengan perlahan ia menutup mata, mengambil dan membuang nafas dalam, mencoba untuk tertidur. Namun tak lama kemudian kegiatannya terganggu oleh teriakan Chanyeol yang entah tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Bukannya dia sedang syuting program lain?

"Hey Baek! Dimana yang lain?"

Masih terpejam, Baekhyun menjawab. "I don't know, mereka keluar begitu saja"

"Oh..." ucap teman sekamar Baekhyun. Terdengar kasur berdecit dan Baekhyun merasakan badan kasur berat sebelah.

 _Sepertinya Chanyeol berbaring tepat disampingku. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar jelas_ … Batin Baekyun

"Kau terlihat bingung, dari tadi mondar-mandir. Tidak seperti biasanya"

Baekhyun membuka mata, pandangannya tepat pada iris hitam—pada kenyataannya berwarna coklat—milik Chanyeol yang terlihat. Mereka berbaring berhadap-hadapan. Tidur meringkuk layaknya dua anjing kecil. Terkadang, Chanyeol yang tubuhnya lebih besar daripada Baekhyun, memeluknya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kecil ketika bersamanya.

Don't take it wrong, there's no special relationship between them. Chanyeol, yang beberapa bulan lebih muda daripada Baekhyun melakukannya karena… Dia bilang Baekhyun kecil, seperti bayi dan dia menyukainya.

They love cuddling, itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil lolos untuk menjadi anggota EXO. Waktu itu, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang dekat dengan Baekhyun. Hari pertama, mereka sudah mulai bercanda bersama. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun lebih tua daripadanya, karena dia terlihat kecil dan memiliki baby face. Tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung.

Baekhyun teringat tentang pikiran-pikiran yang melayang di kepalanya sedaritadi, dan ia bermaksud untuk menceritakannya pada Chanyeol

"Maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Hm, sure. Tell me."

"Jadi, kau tahu kan kalau aku akan membintangi drama musikal ini."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku takut." kataku sambil membuat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah.

"No, c'mon where is my fearless Baekhyun? Oke, kemudian?"

Sambil menutup muka, Baekhyun berkata sejujurnya "Nanti akan ada adegan ciuman."

"Ciuman bibir."

Satu detik, dua detik…

"Iya aku tahu, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Bodoh! Berhenti, menanyaiku!" terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Baekhyun mengambil bantal lalu melemparkannya ke muka Chanyeol.

Benar-benar menyebalkan, apa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti atau bagaimana. Batin Baekhyun dengan hati dongkol.

"Tunggu… Jangan bilang kau belum pernah berciuman"

Chanyeol 1 – Baekhyun 0

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggodanya, Wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, badannya memanas. Dia benar-benar malu.

Chanyeol 2 – Baekhyun 0

(Hey, Chanyeol stop teasing him!)

.

.

.

(LOL. No, joking. Tease him)

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, jujur saja Baekhyun benar-benar malu. Dia merasa gagal sebagai laki-laki.

HAHAHAHAHAHhhahHAAHAHhhhaHAHhahaHAHhahhaHAHhaha.

Chanyeol berhenti dari tawanya, menjentikkan jarinya "Oke, kau benar-benar tidak pernah. Jadi ini saranku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. _Saran?_

"Kau bisa berlatih" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Maksudmu….. Maksudmu berlatih berciuman begitu?" Baekhyun masih keheranan

"Yap!"

"Tapi… Dengan siapa?"

"Aku bersedia, bodoh… Aku lebih berpengalaman darimu, seperti yang kau tahu. Kau bisa belajar dariku bagaimana? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, baek"

 _asgalkgdlaksgfalskksjahfkjasfhaskjfajksfadfgssdaalsjfhlasfgfalsjkgfajksgf!_

Fine, dia memang lebih berpengalaman. Tapi, apa maksud Chanyeol? Baekhyun dilema, suara Chanyeol tentang kesempatan tidak datang dua kali terdengar berkali-kali di kepalanya.

 _Sialan._

Mau tidak mau, inilah jalan satu-satunya. Jika Baekhyun meminta bantuan pada Jongin atau Sehun, ia seratus persen yakin mereka akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Kau bilang Kyungsoo? Dia akan mencekik Baekhyun, membiarkannya mati perlahan, memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil dan memasaknya menjadi sup daging. (Oke, itu sangat menjijikkan). Suho. Baekhyun. Benar-benar. Tidak. Bisa. Suho adalah orang yang sangat baik, mana mungkin Baekhyun meminta bantuan (lagi) padanya. Baekhyun sungkan.

"Baiklah"

"Oke kita mulai." dia memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang dan membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"K-Kita mulai sekarang?" mata Baekhyun terbelalak tidak percaya

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, banyak berlatih lebih baik…"

 _Oh no… Tapi benar juga kata Chanyeol._

"Lesson number one"

Setiap kali mereka berdua bertatap mata, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa."Maafkan aku Chanyeol, baiklah sekarang kita serius" Baekhyun ingin cepat mengakhiri ini semua.

"Hehe it's okay, baek."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Lalu Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan berbisik memintanya untuk tidak bergerak. Dengan segera Baekhyun mematung.

Saat dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, Baekhyun sangat bingung. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengikuti kemana arah bibir Chanyeol bergerak.

Chanyeol berhenti seketika, memasang ekspresi geli karena tingkah laku Baekhyun.

 _Gagal?_

"Aaaah, Baekhyun, bukan begitu… Begini, jika aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, kau juga menolehkannya ke kanan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalau tidak, hidung kita akan berbenturan dan itu terasa mengganjal"

Baekhyun hanya bisa ternganga mendengar penjelasan orang yang ada di depannya itu. Wow.

"Dan ketika aku akan menciummu, lihat mataku dalam dengan penuh perasaan. Saat aku bergerak mendekat lihatlah bibirku dan berfikirlah kau benar-benar mengiginkannya. Setelah itu tutup matamu, mengerti?"

 _Oh. My. God._

Dengan jelas Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun gambaran awal berciuman. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan bagaimana.

"Nah, kita ulang"

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Chanyeol menatap bola mata Baekhyun dalam, seakan-akan dia ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Menggerakkan tangan dan meyibakkan poni Baekhyun yang separuh menutupi keningnya.

"What?"

"Wow baek, you're so beautiful"

Saat Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya, jantung Baekhyun memompa darah lebih cepat.

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol turun menuju tengkuk dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mengikuti petunjuknya. Ketika wajah Chanyeol mulai mendekat padanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bibir Chanyeol

 _Shit._

Baekhyun menginginkannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya.

Menutup mata, lalu bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Badan Baekhyun semakin memanas, jantungnya seperti sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Dunia terasa terhenti. Baekhyun yakin sekali wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang keluar mengenai kulitnya. Ia ingin meledak!

Dia membuat jarak diantara bibir mereka. Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, ia hanya bisa mendengar kerasnya detak jantung.

"Baek, kau mendengarku?"

"Hah?" ia tersadar

"Jadi ciuman tadi bisa kita lakukan pada sesi awal. You know. Pemanasan. Lakukan dua atau tiga kali lalu masuk ke tahap selanjutnya"

 _Tahap selanjutnya…_

 _Selanjutnya…_

 _Fuck._

"French Kiss. Aku akan memberikanmu gambarannya"

 _No._

"Jadi ketika kita berciuman, agak buka sedikit bibir bawahmu agar lidahku bisa—"

 _Chanyeol, I don't want to hear—_

" —bermain-main dengan lidahmu"

 _it. SHIT!_

"Poin pentingnya hanya tentang memberi kesempatan. Jangan biarkan partner yang kau ajak berciuman tidak bisa merasakan lidah, mulutmu dan lainnya. Jangan egois. Seperti itu"

 _Selesai?_

"Jika kau mau, aku akan tunjukkan videonya"

"Uh, tidak Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengerti" jawab Baekhyun dengan muka menghakimi Chanyeol

Chanyeol memulainya lagi, mencium-cium bibir Baekhyun. Menghisap-hisap kecil lalu membasahinya dengan air liur. Saat Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun melenguh sambih membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Ini lebih panas daripada yang sebelumnya.

Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, bermain di dalam sana, menggerak-gerakkannya erotis sambal menekan-nekan lidah partnernya. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menciumnya lagi. Baekhyun ingin mencobanya.

Bertarung lidah di dalam mulut, saling menautkannya, bertukar air liur, mereka berdua ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

Saat Baekhyun merasa nafasnya berat, Ia membuat jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka.

"Chanyeol, stop…"

"Ah, maafkan aku baek."

Mereka berdua terdiam, canggung.

Chanyeol bangkit tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalam kamar. Tidak lama kemudian handphone milik Baekhyun bergetar, rupanya ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Chanyeol

Chanyeol: Hey maafkan aku, yang tadi keterlaluan. Bagaimana tentang latihannya? Bolehkah kita melakukannya setiap hari?

 _Apa? Setiap hari? Apa kau bercanda Park Fucking Chanyeol?_ Batin Baekhyun. Tapi hati kecil Baekhyun berkata lain sehingga ia membalasnya singkat dengan "Boleh" tanpa ada embel-embel apapun.

Chanyeol: Baiklah kalau begitu. Setiap hari, sebelum tidur, ok? Deal?

Baekhyun: Deal.

 _Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan?_


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol**

 **Title:** How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol

 **Author:** heisdeadinside

 **Pairing:** chanbaek / baekyeol

 **Summary:** The title says it all

Chapter 2

Schedule Baekhyun minggu ini benar-benar padat. Selain mempersiapkan akting musikalnya kemudian—kalian tahu latihan bercumbu dengan guru besar Park Chanyeol—ada satu lagi proyek yang harus ia tuntaskan.

Sub-unit bersama Jongdae dan Minseok.

Ketiganya sudah melakukan sebagaian besar hal yang perlu dituntaskan, seperti pemilihan lagu, rekaman di studio dan melakukan photoshoot untuk cover album dan lainnya. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya semua sudah tuntas 3 bulan yang lalu. Tapi proyek ini harus mangkir karena pihak entertaiment ingin semuanya terencana dengan baik.

Kali ini yang harus diselesaikan adalah rekaman video clip pendek untuk teaser sub-unit, yang katanya akan diputar pada saat konser nanti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan Baekhyun sudah berada di lokasi perekaman video. Tentu saja Minseok sudah hadir menunggu sambil minum, rupanya es kopi hitam, dia tipe orang yang benar-benar tepat waktu. Para kru juga tidak henti-hentinya mempersiapkan dan mengecek peralatan-peralatan yang akan digunakan.

"Hyung, sudahkah kau melihat story boardnya?" Baekhyun mengambil minuman miliknya dan mulai menegak. Satu tegakan dan aku membuat ekspresi tidak enak. Pahit. Ternyata dia minum es kopi tanpa gula.

"Tentu, kau lihat, scene yang ini, kau jadi pemeran wanitanya." Katanya sambil menunjukkan gambar scene pemeran wanita yang tersenyum pada kamera

"Hahaha, mana mungkin aku mau"

"Sutradara yang menginginkan. Biar lucu, begitu katanya" Jongdae datang dan terkekeh

 _Oh shit._

Shooting berjalan dengan lancar. Dan betul, Baekhyun yang menjadi peran wanitanya. Memakai wig ikal panjang berwarna cokelat, kemudian didandani memakai eyeliner, liptint dan dress di atas lutut. Oh iya, memakai dress menurut Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar, apa ya, bisa dibilang… Menyegarkan? Hahaha itu karena ia tidak pernah menggenakan pakaian di atas lutut.

Perjalanan pulang ke dorm benar-benar sangat melelahkan, terlebih lagi ia harus menyetir sendirian. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan. Tentu saja, waktu telah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. De javu. Sepertinya Baekhyun pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Menyetir sendirian. Pagi-pagi hari. Melewati jembatan Yanghwa. Ia merindukan kesepian seperti ini.

Tidak lama ia menikmati kesunyian. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

 _Ah, Jongdae. Lagi-lagi dia berulah._

Jongdae mengirimkan video singkat ketika rekannya menggunakan wig dan dress di grup member. Sial.

 _Ah untungnya masih belum ada yang membalas kiriman Jongdae._

Kali ini ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

 _Chanyeol?_

"Hey, ada apa?"

"Dimana?" tanyanya bersuara berat

"Perjalanan pulang"

Percakapan mereka terhenti selama tiga detik

"Latihan hari ini di studioku"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat lelah dan ingin langsung membaringkan diri di kasur setelah sampai di dorm. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi ia mengiyakan ajakan latihan Chanyeol.

Dorm EXO sebenarnya adalah dua unit apartemen. Satu unit ditempati oleh Jongdae, Minseok dan para manager . Sedangkan unit satunya ditempati oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Unit yang ditempati Baekhyun memiliki lima kamar, sehingga member harus berbagi kamar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Junmyeon, Chanyeol dengan dirinya, satu kamar untuk studio Chanyeol, satu kamar lagi untuk ruang bermain game. Unit mereka sangat sepi, lampu-lampu ruangan padam. Sepi sekali, hanya suara blower dari AC yang dapat didengar.

Lelaki pendek itu mengetuk pintu studio Chanyeol, kemudian membukanya pelan. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau cantik sekali tadi, sayang aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung", Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri dan duduk di sofa besar dibelakang meja komputernya.

"Tentu"

"Bisakah kita memulainya sekarang? Lebih cepat lebih baik, karena aku mengantuk sekali." Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Sesi kali ini Baekhyun yang memulai. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mulai mengecup-kecup kecil bibir bawah tebal milik Chanyeol. Bibirnya sangat lembut dan lembab. Setelah itu dibasahi bibirnya dengan lidah Baekhyun kemudian ia mainkan lidahnya dalam mulut si Giant—Chanyeol

Suasana studio rekaman Chanyeol memanas. Hanya suara-suara kecupan dan nafas tak beraturan yang terdengar.

Entah kenapa kali ini Chanyeol ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih dari ini. Lebih dari ciuman. Lebih… Terlebih lagi setelah ia melihat video Baekhyun bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang cantik. Ia tidak dapat menahannya.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar mengarahkan tangan besarnya ke junior milik Baekhyun yang masih terbalut celana jeans. Menekan-nekan lembut kejantanan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang kecil.

" _Holy shit, Baekhyun you're so hot_." ucap Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Kata-katanya membuat Baekhyun terangsang. Dia mendesah. Tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya menciumi leher, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah disana. Mengadahkan kepala Baekhyun keatas lalu melihat mata Baekhyun yang sayu, dia semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan hal ini dengan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitif pada leher milik Baekhyun, dia semakin menggodanya dengan menghisap spot itu lebih kencang lagi Suara lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan ini.

Manusia tak akan pernah puas, begitu pula Chanyeol, ia tak puas dengan leher putih dan bersih partnernya. Nafsu telah membutakan Chanyeol, saraf-saraf di otaknya hanya bisa berserah diri menuruti keinginan nafsu. Lalu Chanyeol menyandarkan Baekhyun pada sofa lalu menelusupkan tanganya ke dalam kaus Baekhyun. Menemukan puting Baekhyun dan mulai mencubit-cubitnya.

"Ahh... Ah... Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil memejamkan mata keenakan. Tak tahan, tangan kecil milik mulai meraba-raba penisnya sendiri yang sudah setengah mengeras.

 _Shit. Fuck me now._

Baekhyun sedikit mulai kegerahan. Chanyeol mengerti, dia bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat pada dahi Baekhyun. Melihatnya seperti itu... Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas pakaian Baekhyun dan menunggingkan senyuman. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat indah. Benar Chanyeol pernah melihat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada, namun saat ini berbeda, tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar indah. Memiliki kulit putih nan lembut layaknya seorang bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia.

Ia mulai menghisap puting milik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengeras.

"Ah... _Fuck_..." lagi-lagi Baekhyun melenguh, menjambak rambut Chanyeol kuat.

Itu masih belum apa-apanya, Baekhyun. Batin Chanyeol.

Merasa keadaan semakin panas, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menanggalkan pakaian bagian bawahnya. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, dia berhasil melepasnya.

"Chanyeol tolong bantu... Ah..." rengek Baekhyun sambil memijat-mijat sendiri kemaluannya.

Terdengar suara tegukan air liur. _Fuck_. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Dengan segera ia mencari sesuatu di loker meja kerjanya. Lube.

Menjadi seorang member boyband ternama korea, sangatlah tidak mudah bersembunyi dan diam-diam membawa seseorang ke asrama. Tidak mungkin bisa. Saat Chanyeol memiliki masalah dengan keinginan bodoh nafsunya, Ia memilih mengatasinya sendiri dengan cara duduk di toilet, mengoleskan cairan lube ke juniornya dan mengocok perlahan ataupun cepat hingga air maninya menyembur keluar.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah memuaskannya. Dia butuh partner. Dia butuh sesuatu yang nyata. Dan sesuatu yang nyata itu tepat berada di depannya.

Kembali ke sofa, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun mengocok penisnya ke atas ke bawah bertempo cepat, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan mata. Gambaran itu nyata, tertangkap dan terekam jelas pada otak Chanyeol.

Tidak sabar dia menanggalkan celana dan hoodienya di lantai.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu dengan tanganmu sendiri Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membantumu huh?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor disamping telinganya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membantumu mengocok penismu?"

"Atau mengulumnya?"

Baekhyun terangsang hebat ia terus mengocok kejantanannya yang telah berekresi dan menutup lubang keluarnya air mani.

"Chanyeol, ahhhh... shut up and do me" ucapnya sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan nafsu.

"No."

"Chanyeol, please fuck me, fuck me babe. Aku tidak bisa menahannya"

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraup batang kejantanan Baekhyun yang pada ujungya terdapat rembesan semen. Mengecup-ngecup buah zakar, pangkal dan batang penisnya. Mengulumnya keluar masuk dan menggumam hingga membuatnya bergetar kecil.

"Shit shit... ahh... fuck..." Baekhyun melontarkan kata-kata kotor.

Merasa batang kejantanan Baekhyun bertambah tegang, Chanyeol dengan sengaja memainkan lidahnya pada ujung penis Baekhyun. Memutar-mutarnya erotis hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, mendesah keenakan dan mengeluarkan cairan semennya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara beratnya, meminta Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama "Baekhyun, sekarang lakukan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, kulum penisku, baby"

Menurut apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri pada lututnya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Baekhyun meraih kejantanan Chanyeol yang berwarna merah pada ujungnya dan mengulum kejantanan itu dalam hingga seluruh benda itu masuk di dalam mulutnya, menyentuh kerongkongannya.

 _Fuck_.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo lambat.

Entah tahu darimana Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghisap-hisap batang kemaluan itu.

"Ahh... Ahhhh... _Fuck_... Hisap terus... Ahh... Fuck..."

Hisapan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin kuat, membuat Chanyeol menyemprotkan sperma di dalam mulut partnernya.

" _Fuck_ Baekhyun, _I want to fuck you so hard_ "

" _Then fuck my hole raw_ , genjot lubangku, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol dengan segera mendorong Baekhyun kasar hingga ia berbaring pada sofa. Membuka penutup botol lube dan memencetnya hingga cairan pelumas itu keluar. Chanyeol mengoleskannya pada pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun lalu pada jari jemarinya.

"Ahhhhh... Chanyeol masukkan jarimu" rengek Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pintu masuk lubangnya.

" _Fuck_ Baekhyun, jangan lakukan itu dengan tanganmu sendiri"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya. Membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun ke samping agar akses lubang tidak terhambat. Lalu ia memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh, Chanyeol _it feels so weird_ " Baekhyun merengek kesakitan.

"Shh... Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan setelah ini, baek. Aku berjanji." kata Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Satu jari Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk hingga Baekhyun tidak merasa kesakitan. Ia menambahkan jarinya lagi dan membuat gerakan menggunting agar lubang Baekhyun membesar.

Raungan-raungan kesakitan Baekhyun terdengar indah di telinga Chanyeol. Membuatnya lebih terangsang lagi. Kejantanannya lagi-lagi bertambah keras.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa lubang Baekhyun sudah pas, Ia melumuri kejantanannya dengan lube dan mengarahkannya ke lubang milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukkan ujung penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. "Ah! Chanyeol, sakit..." ucap Baekhyun dengan muka meringis kesakitan.

"Shh... belum saatnya cantik, bersabarlah. Lihat mataku"

Segera Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat muka Chanyeol, pandangannya kabur namun Ia masih bisa melihatnya.

Dengan kesabaran Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya. Ia mulai menggenjot pelan.

"Aaahhh! Pelan-pelan"

Baekhyun merasa badannya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Baekhyun sangat yakin dia tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti biasanya.

Raungan kesakitan Baekhyun lama-lama berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan penuh dengan nafsu ketika ujung kejantanan Chanyeol menemukan sweet spot milik Baekhyun. Menumbuknya terus menerus dengan irama yang konstan.

"Ahh... Ahhhh... Chanyeol, ini sangat enak"

"Apa kau ingin aku menggenjotmu lebih kasar lagi, sayang?" Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Uhhh... _fu— fuck_ yeaaah... yeaahhhh... Genjot lubangku dengan penismu yang besar itu, _baby_... ahh... _please_..."

"Kau menginginkannya, hm?"

"Ohhhh... _Shit_... Yeaah... Ahh... Chanyeol cepat genjot aku"

Terangsang karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun menggenjot kasar dengan tempo yang cepat. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Sambil diiringi kecupan-kecupan manis dari bibir Chanyeol di sekujur tubuhnya.

Apakah ini yang namanya surga dunia?

Dorongan-dorongan pinggul Chanyeol mulai memelan saat mereka berdua sampai pada tahap klimaks. Bunyi detak jantung, raungan kenikmatan bisa terdengar. Baekhyun dapat merasakan junior Chanyeol berkedut.

Nikmat sekali.

"Ahhhh... _feels so... good_..." Chanyeol melepaskan cairan semennya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Kehangatan, itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, dengan seketika sperma yang berada di dalamnya merembes keluar. Ia tahu Baekhyun kelelahan, membiarkannya beristirahat, menyelimutinya, membasuh peluh yang ada di sekitar wajahnya, memeluknya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengulas senyuman kecil dan mengelus rahang seseorang yang tepat di depannya.

Mereka berdua menatap mata. Diam terbungkam mengamati keindahan wajah satu sama lain.

Dengan nada serius, Chanyeol memecah keheningan. " _I don't know. Sex, maybe_?"

Mereka berdua tertawa, saling berpelukan, bertukar kehangatan dan akhirnya tertidur pulas, di atas sofa studio rekaman Chanyeol.

 **p.s:**

Snorts. Maafkan aku masih belum bener-bener bisa nulis adegan ena-ena. Hahahahaha. Jangan lupa direview eeaps. Terimakasih udah baca

twitter: heisdeadinside


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol**

 **Title:** How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol

 **Author:** heisdeadinside

 **Pairing:** chanbaek / baekyeol

 **Summary:** The title says it all

Chapter 3

Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi, seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah penjahat. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berkali-kali dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dia atas meja. Suasana di ruang makan benar-benar dingin, tegang, terasa seperti di pengadilan.

"Kalian berdua terlihat dekat," kali ini Junmyeon memecah keheningan diantara mereka, bersuara dan mencoba untuk memulai melemparkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kepada mereka.

"Kau tahu, selalu kesana-kemari, aku hanya berfikir…"

Otak Baekhyun memproses kata-kata terakhir Junmyeon dengan super cepat layaknya kecepatan cahaya. Junmyeon tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Berpura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Tidak hyung, tidak" tangan kirinya menjawil-jawil paha Chanyeol, berharap ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

Junmyeon tidak boleh mengerti ini. Junmyeon tidak boleh mengerti ini. Junmyeon tidak boleh mengerti ini. Hell no, dia benar-benar tidak boleh mengerti ini.

"Baekhyun benar hyung, kami… tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…." tambah Chanyeol meyakinkan sambal membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan muka keheranan. "Tunggu… Bukannya kalian sendiri yang menginginkannya?"

 _Okay fuck fuck fuck fuck ini tidak mungkin terjadi_. Baekhyun berharap agar sebuah UFO datang dari luar angkasa dan menculik Chanyeol dan dirinya dari Junmyeon hyung. Baekhyun panik. Benar-benar mati kutu.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk kalian, ayolah… Jangan menyia-nyiakannya."

 _?_

"Begini, kalian buat saja file demonya lalu berikan kepadaku"

"File demo apa sih?" Menyadari percakapan diantara mereka yang semakin tidak nyambung, Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Junmyeon sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

Junmyeon dengan geram menyelentik dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

"Aish, kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti ya? Inilah hasil dari memotong pembicaraan orang. Bisa-bisa aku stress." Katanya sambil menekan dahi dengan tangan kanan.

"Jadi begini, karena kalian dekat, selalu berdua setiap kali kita berkumpul, pihak entertainment berfikir. Bagaimana kalau kalian terlibat dalam proyek musik yang sama. Kalian menginginkannya, bukan?"

Lihat betapa bodohnya mereka yang mengira akan tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu.

"Hahahahaha... ha…"

OTL

"Serahkan demo kalian secepatnya oke?" suruh Junmyeon sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya lalu meninggalkan berdua.

Saat Junmyeon sudah tidak terlihat dalam pandangan mereka, Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Semuanya terasa menjadi lebih canggung setelah mereka melakukan hal itu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menggentayangi mereka.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan memegang lengan Baekhyun. "Baek, ikuti aku."

"Ugh, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" jawab Baekhyun yang duduk bermalas-malasan.

" _C'mon lazy ass_. Atau aku akan menciummu lagi."

 _Okay. No._

" _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_." Dengan gontai dan wajah malas ia mengikuti teman sekamarnya itu.

Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Menyuruhnya duduk lalu memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang membuntutinya dan menutup pintu.

"Dengarkan aku." Katanya sambil menuju kursi tanpa sandaran dan lengan yang tepat berada di depan Baekhyun. Ia duduk, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya ke depan mulutnya dan berdehem.

"Ehm. Ini tentang pikiranku terhadapmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. _Apa?_

"Dan ini benar-benar menggangguku hingga siang ini,"

Chanyeol memajukan kursinya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang cara-cara melakukan itu? Kau tahu, tentang hal yang kita lakukan semalam."

 _Hahahahahahahahah lucu. Chanyeol kenapa kau mengingatkan_ _akan hal itu lagi щ(_ ಥ _Д_ ಥ _щ) dfjsljkdghflajsflsf!_

Telapak tangan Baekhyun berkeringat, detang jantunya berdegup kencang, dengan gugup ia menjawab. "Internet?"

"Apa kau juga membaca cerita fiksi porno tentang dirimu juga ha?"

Baekhyun, gotcha!

Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang mudah penasaran tentang suatu hal. Suatu hari, ia menuliskan namanya pada kotak pencarian sebagai kata kunci dan menemukan cerita fiksi tentangnya (dan Chanyeol). Penasaran, ia membukanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak membaca tiap tulisan yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Ketika sampai pada bagian melakukan hal tersebut, jujur Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana. Rasa penasarannya semakin lama semakin membesar, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah video anime yaoi yang berisi hal-hal mengenai sex.

Semakin Baekhyun mencari tahu tentang sex sesama jenis, semakin Baekhyun muak terhadap hal itu. Ia menyukai wanita. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah laki-laki. Namun dengan Chanyeol… Itu perkecualian.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berkata iya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol masih tercengang dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Kalau iya, kau mau apa? "Hm, aku hanya bertanya baek. Memangnya kau sendiri mau aku melakukan apa padamu?"

 _Sialan, dia selalu berhasil memojokkanku._

Batin Baekhyun sambil terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Terbesit di dalam pikirannya untuk meminta Chanyeol agar menciumnya lagi. Tiap kecupan dari bibir Chanyeol saat itu membuat Baekhyun melayang. Bibir lembabnya, desahannya, kecupannya, Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya lagi.

"Bolehkah aku," ia mendekati Chanyeol, menatap lantai kamar, "menciummu?" Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol, mukanya memerah.

"Latihan?"

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kembali pengalamannya berdua dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Bagaimana ia meletakkan tangannya, bagaimana matanya melihat dirinya, bagaimana ia menyentuhnya. Hal-hal itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin merasakan ciuman Chanyeol lagi.

(Atau mungkin lebih LOL)

Tanpa disadari, tangan Baekhyun berada pada tengkuk Chanyeol, ia menariknya pelan. Memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol terlalu jauh, sehingga ia membawa dirinya mendekati Chanyeol sambil mengecup-ngecup bibir milik laki-laki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah pantanya.

" _Hell shit!"_ Mereka berdua tersontak kaget mendengar umpatan seseorang dari balik pintu.

Sehun.

Mengintip.

Mereka.

Melakukan.

Sesuatu.

Yang.

Baiknya.

Tidak.

Dilakukan.


End file.
